This invention relates generally to equipment for pickup trucks and more particularly to a releasably attachable and adjustable overhead rack having unique sliding connections for attaching the overhead rack and many other accessories to the pickup truck.
This invention is primarily directed to a sliding connection for releasably and adjustably attaching equipment, such as an overhead rack, to side walls of a pickup truck. In the past, overhead racks were permanently attached to the pickup truck by welding, for example. Since overhead racks sometimes detract from the overall appearance of the pickup truck, releasable overhead racks were developed. It has also been found that racks capable of sliding along the length of the bed of the pickup truck is an advantageous feature along with the rack being removable. One such releasable and adjustable overhead rack is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,415, to Boudah, which discloses two pairs of stanchions slidably mounted on a pair of tracks which are permanently mounted on the sidewalls of the pickup truck. Each stanchion includes a base which is attached to the track by a nut and bolt fastening arrangement. The track has a cross-shaped slot formed therein which runs the length of the track, the slot receiving the nut for slidably mounting the stanchion to the rail track. At their upper ends, the stanchions support four cross members via four corner elements.
A disadvantage associated with this type of releasable overhead rack is that it is difficult to mount other accessories, such as a table saw, vice, or other tool, on the rail. In Boudah, since there is only one slot per track, it is nearly impossible to attach other components to the track which slide along the length of the track independently with respect to the overhead rack.
Another disadvantage is that the connection of the rack to the rail is inadequate in that most designs require cross members to stabilize the rack with an adjacently placed rack. As disclosed in Boudah, the rack assembly requires cross members in order to stabilize the rack. The connection of the overhead rack to the tracks should be of sufficient strength so that cross members are unnecessary.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved sliding connection for releasably and adjustably attaching an overhead rack or the like to a pickup truck which is sturdy in design; the provision of such a sliding connection which is capable of mounting a pair of overhead racks to the pickup truck without the need of cross members; the provision of such a sliding connection having a plurality of rail members on each track which receive sliding assemblies for mounting various accessories to the track, the accessories being slidably movable along their respective rail member independently from the overhead rack; the provision of such a sliding connection which easily mounted on side walls of the pickup truck; and the provision of such a sliding connection which is easy to manufacture and durable in use.
In general, a sliding connection of the present invention is especially suited for releasably and adjustably attaching an overhead rack or the like to side walls of a pickup truck. The sliding connection comprises a track mountable on a side wall of the pickup truck, means mounting the track onto a side wall of the truck, and a sliding lock assembly releasably attachable to the rail member. The track comprises an elongate tubular body having a bottom surface engagable with the side wall of the pickup truck and a top surface opposite the bottom surface, and a rail member attached to the tubular body and extendable along the length of the body. The sliding lock assembly comprises a sliding lock member slidably mounted on the rail member of the track and movable along the length of the rail member, and means for locking the sliding lock member at a desired position along the length of the rail member. A second track, identical to the first track, is mounted on the other side wall of the pickup truck, and a second sliding lock assembly is provided for the second track. An overhead rack is mounted on the sliding lock members of the sliding lock assemblies in such a manner that it spans the bed of the pickup truck. The overhead rack is adapted to support items (e.g., small boats, ladders, etc.) above the bed of the pickup truck at any position along the length of the bed.
The rail member of each track is generally rectangular in cross section, and the sliding lock member of each sliding lock assembly is generally C-shaped in cross section. The sliding lock member has a bearing plate having a relatively large surface area and a pair of inwardly formed fingers located along opposite sides of the bearing plate which define an elongate receiving slot sized for receiving the rail member therein. The sliding lock member of each sliding lock assembly is attached to the rail member of the track by sliding the sliding lock member over an end of the rail member. The locking means of each sliding lock assembly comprises a threaded opening formed in the sliding lock member and a stud threadably received in the threaded opening. The stud is adapted to engage the rail member of the track when tightening the stud for locking the sliding lock member to the track. The locking means further comprises a thumb turn member attached at an upper end of the stud, the thumb turn member facilitating the turning of the stud for moving the stud into locking engagement with the rail member when tightening the stud.
In another aspect of the present invention, the track of the sliding connection comprises at least two rail members extending along the length of the side wall of the pickup truck. The sliding connection further includes a sliding lock member slidably mounted on the one rail member of the track and movable along the length of the rail member, and means for locking the sliding lock member at a desired position along the length of the rail member. The sliding lock member is adapted to support equipment, such as overhead racks, a cap, a tonneau cover, load holding devices, tool boxes, vices, saws, and the like.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.